Christmas Flight To Promise
by BakaDreamer
Summary: We always celebrated Christmas with the others...But this Christmas Eve, I want a promise. 10 Days Before Christmas Special! /One Shot


Disclaimer! I don't own Special A! It belongs to Maki Minami!

* * *

**=Special A=**

**=Before Christmas Flight For Christmas Promise=**

**=Hikari Hanazono=Kei Takishima=**

* * *

"Just let me in!" A girl shouted at the door. "Hanazono-sama, you knew that you need to request appearance with Master Takishima, you can't expect to be grant permission to the mansion if you just come like this. You need to have a appointment or invitation." The guard at the door explained. "I need to go in to find Kei!" Hanazono protested. "It's such a sudden visit!"

"Rei. Who's at the door?" Another teen came out. "Chief Raitei!" The guard saluted. "Who is this?" Raitei asked curiously. "She's one of Master Takishima's friend. She kept insisting to see Master Takishima." Rei explained. "Master Takishima's friend from that Japan school?" Raitei wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Yes! I'm Hikari Hanazono, Kei's former classmate." Hikari explained. "And?" Raitei probed on. "What reasons do you still need? I'm here to visit Kei!" Hikari grasped the scarf around her neck. "I'm sorry Hanazono-sama. But I must request you to leave immediately." Raitei bowed.

"What?! This is ridiculous!" Hikari exclaimed. "If you still resist, I'll have to call the guards and make you to leave. Master Takishima is having a client now." Raitei warned. Looking at him angrily, Hikari faked a give up stance.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Hikari puffed and ran away from the gates. After a while, she turned back and saw the guard smirking and disappearing back into the mansion. Silently, she walk back to the side of the mansion walls and sat down, leaning on the cold wall. She knew that Kei's room can see this part of the mansion clearly. She took out her phone and smiled at the bunny keychain hanging on it. "That bastard better answer my phone!" She muttered as she found the contact, Kei Takishima.

"Sorry, the number you've dailed is unavailable. Please try again later, or leave your message after the beep." Hikari sighed as she heard the response. "Stupid Kei." She tightened her scarf again and leaned on the wall. It's cold. Blowing hot air on her mittens, she curled herself up and waited.

"Hikari! Hikari!" Hikari felt someone shaking her violently, but she couldn't wake up. "Hikari! You're too cold! How long have you been out here?" She heard a familiar voice. "Cold..." She managed to whisper. "Hikari! Hold on. I'll get you inside. You stupid Rank 2." A coat was laid on her shoulders, peacefully, she cuddled into the coat with a familiar smell. "Kei you bastard..." She muttered. "Is that the sentence you say everyday when you woke up?" Kei teased. Hikari fluttered her eyelids opened slowly.

In front of her was a teen kneeling on the ground, with his hand on her shoulder and another hand on his own scarf. The tall and slender teen with straight brown hair and yellowish brown eyes looked at her intensely.

"Kei!" She exclaimed weakly. "Hikari, let me get you inside first." Kei took her up bridal style, and swapping away the snow on her beanie. "Kei! I'm fine!" Hikari struggled from his arms. "By the way I'm seeing it, you're not." Kei retorted. "Did the guards knew? That you came out." Hikari asked. "No." Kei admitted. "Let's play." She smirked.

The guard on duty was sitting down peacefully before he noticed the familiar footsteps. "Master Takishima!" He bowed deeply without looking at them. "Bleh!" Hikari pulled a face and the guard stood straight, shocked. "Mas-Master Takishima! Are you sure you know this girl? She was trying to barge in just now." Kei looked at the guard with a death stare. "Are you saying my choice is wrong?" The guard gulped. "No…" He protested. "And what kind of guard will let someone suffer in the cold?" Kei hugged Hikari tighter. "No…But…" The guard continued. "I'll make sure to have you fired." Kei went in with a smirked.

"Hey. Takishima! You shouldn't be so cruel and fire him!" Hikari looked back at the guard. "I have no use for people who doesn't know how to compare things. Even my pet could differ the weather." Kei grimaced. "You've been out there for 3 hours! I'm sorry, I only noticed your call after I end my meeting." He apologized. "Eh? I thought that was a plan to drive me away." Hikari pondered. "Who told you that?" Kei frowned. "That Raitei chief…" Hikari blurted out and regretted, as Kei took out his own phone and dialed a number quickly. "Hello? Aoi. Have Raitei and Rei fired immediately. If you don't do that? Let's see…I'll escape to Japan again." Kei smirked and flipped his phone off as he ended the conversation.

Fingering the bunny keychain on his mobile, he asked. "You still got that bunny?" Hikari nodded. "Of course! I'm the one who thought you lost it." She smiled. "I'm not that-!" Kei's words was broke when he entered the big doors.

"Takishima-sama! You're back!" Many maids hurried over the teen's side. "I didn't go anywhere." Kei felt puzzled.

"Takishima-sama! Where have you been?! We are searching for you when we found out you're not in your room! No one saw you exit the mansion or your room just now!" A man waltzed in. "I'm-!" Kei started, but was cut off again. "Anyway, where are your manners?" The man turned to look at the maids. "Gomenasai!" Every maid in the room apologized quickly, lining in two rows, they bowed. "Welcome back, master Takishima."

"Very well. I'll be going into my room then." Kei sighed and looked at Hikari. "Let's go." Hikari nodded and snuggled into Kei's arms, making the teen smile secretly. He turned up the spiral staircase and reached the second floor.

"Kei!" A stern voice called from behind. "Nagi! Why are you here?!" Kei turned to the girl at the door near the stairs. "Ah! And Hikari." Nagi's expression softened. "Hello Nagi!" Hikari greeted. "Have you both eloped?" Nagi asked, smiling. "N-No! What makes you think that?" Hikari blushed. "Eh? But aren't you two in a relationship already?" Kei's ex-fiance, who is also his cousin, asked. "We are. But we haven't eloped…yet." Kei smirked at Hikari's expression. "By the way, why are you here anyway?" Kei questioned again.

"It's that any problems of me being here? Mas-Ter-Ta-Ki-Shi-Ma?" Nagi asked annoyed, while teasing the teen of his position. "Keep quiet!" Takishima glared at her. "Ah! Don't get angry. I'm here for business." Nagi twirled away and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. But I have to go! Bye Keiiiii! Bye Hikariiiii! I wish you both happiness!" Nagi singsong.

"That girl…" Kei grumbled and looked into Hikari's eyes unexpectedly, the girl was staring at him with her big purple round eyes. "Wha-What?" He asked, flustered. "It's so hot." Hikari mumbled. "First you're cold, now you're hot. What are you saying?" Kei helped her to take out her beanie and scarf. "Wait! You're having a fever!" He rushed to his room.

"Ta-Takishima-sama?!" An assistant tried to stop the teen. "I'll deal with you later!" Kei swung opened her door and laid the girl on the big fluffy bed. "Wait! I'll inform the servants to bring up some medicine and warm food for you. So wait." Kei pressed the intercom near the door after throwing down Hikari. "Young master?" A kind voice spoke through the intercom. "Just the person I want to hear from! Shizuka, can you please take some medicine into my room as fast as possible? Medicines for fever. And some food." Kei asked. "Yup! Sure young master! Is there any more requests?" Shizuka smiled at the other end and looked at the bowl of warm hot porridge she had on the table. "Yes. That's it. Thank you Shizuka." Kei end the conversation.

"Kei…Kei!" Hikari mumbled. "This bed is trapping me!" The soft bed had Hikari trapped in its sheets and blankets. "Hi..kari…" Kei held the girl up and laid her down softly. "Bwahaha! I knew you were an idiot…But not one who can let herself trapped in a bed! Miss rank 2!" Kei laughed. "Hey! Stop calling me that!" Hikari protested.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" He smiled and sat by her. "…Okay." Hikari stopped as someone knocked the door. "Young master." A maid with long white hair came in. "Shizuka. You're fast!" Kei looked up, shocked. "Of course. Anything for young master." She noticed the girl on the bed. "Eh?!" She put the food down on the table hurriedly. "Young master, pardon me but…" She smiled. "It's this your girlfriend?!" She knelt down. "I'm honored to meet you, Hikari Hanazono-sama." Shizuka greeted.

"I'm not-!" Hikari blushed. "Shizuka. I'm sure I told you before, don't be too formal around me." Kei sighed. "And yes. She is mine." Kei smirked. "I'll prepare a feast for you today Kei-sama! I mean…Young master! You'll be having it in here right?" Shizuka smiled and stood up. "Yes." Kei smiled back. "I'll be going now." Shizuka bowed and went out.

"Oi! Kei! What did you just said?! And how did she knew my name?!" Hikari asked, frustrated. "Well. She is someone who I won over." Kei took the bowl of porridge up. "Ah. Shizuka sacrificed her mid noon meal for you." He commented before feeding the food into Hikari's mouth. "In what?! And what sacrifice?!" Hikari asked. "In cooking. She was an award winning chef, till' I defeated her I supposed. And sacrificed in…Shizuka can't go without her mid noon meal, which is this bowl of porridge you're currently eating. We all residents and workers in here knew about it. So we used the word 'sacrifice'." Kei explained.

"You…You're really good at everything. You bastard. It's it okay if I eat this?" Hikari questioned. "Of course you can." Kei fed her again. Hikari pouted and blushed.

* * *

After eating the porridge and taking two pills, Hikari felt drowsy. "Kei." She slumped onto him. "You're such a liar." Kei smirked. "What?!" Hikari exclaimed weakly. "Aren't we supposed to be dating now?" Kei asked sadly. "That's…we're dating in secret!" Hikari mumbled. "Oh? But when we brought the bunny keychain, we both swore our love for each other." Kei teased. "Shut up!" Hikari smiled.

"Talking about that…" Hikari took out her cellphone. To her shock, the black bunny keychain that always cling to the corner of her phone was missing. "Kei!" She shouted before swinging the big windows of Kei's room open and jumping onto a wall. "Hikari!" Kei jumped down after her, and eventually finding the girl at the wall where he found her just now.

"No…The bunny is missing…" Hikari moaned as she dug around the snow. "Hikari…" Kei sighed and knelt down beside her. "Did you still have it when you're here?" Kei asked. "Yes! I saw it when I tried to contact you!" Hikari continued to look around. "You're still having a slight fever. Let's go in first." Kei tried to pull her up. "No! I need to find it!" Hikari protested. "It's nothing! I'll command the servants to look for it!" Kei coaxed.

"Kei! It's just like you said just now! We swore our love on that bunny keychain! We finally can be together. At least in secret! That was the day when I knew you…you…you loved me! I love you too! That's why I need to find it!" Hikari shouted as she thought about the day they brought the keychain. Kei didn't make his proposal special. He just did it, walking up to her house and whispering 'I love you.' In her ears suddenly, shocking her. She was unable to take that at first, but looking in his eyes intensely, she smiled and held him hand shyly. That's the first time she felt shy. For some reason, they decided to go to the mall after that, and found a stall that teaches people to make handmade keychains. She had made a white bunny for Kei while he had made a black bunny for her.

"Okay. I'll make sure we'll find that keychain." Kei sighed and jumped onto the wall. "Let's race back to the house. Miss Rank 2!" He teased her using this way, knowing that no matter what, the girl will accept the challenge. "I'm not Miss Rank 2!" Hikari complained and jumped onto the wall, getting first. "Oi! Wait!" Kei caught up and winked at her before tearing ahead. "I= shall not lose to you!"

After a while, they were back at Kei's room. "Oh yeah…I've forgotten to ask you this. Why are you in London?" Kei asked tiredly. "Huh? Oh yeah. That's the reason I'm here!" Hikari remembered and coughed slightly. "Well…I want us to spend Christmas together." She said timidly. "Oh. That's it? I can get back. There's 10 days left right? I'll take the midnight plane on 24th." Kei smirked. "No! And…I missed you." Hikari admitted. "We S.A. always celebrated Christmas together…And I want to do it this year too…But on Christmas Eve…I want…" Hikari stopped and blushed. "You want what?" Kei got where she was heading to.

"I want…" Hikari couldn't erase the blush from her face. "I don't know!" She yelled, frustrated. "But I know." Kei pinned her onto the bed. "K-Kei!" Hikari looked away. "Be assured. I won't do anything…yet." Kei smiled and sniffed her hair. "What are you doing?! You perv!" Hikari was about to use her Judo powers, but melted instantly.

"I'll go back to Japan. And will spend Christmas together with the S.A." Hikari felt happy, but there's still something missing. "And…" She started. "And I'll whisk you away to be mine forever during the 24th. Alone." Kei smirked.

"Ba-Baka!" Hikari smiled as Kei rolled off her. "I love you." He whispered and hugged her. "Oi! There's still daylight!" Hikari protested. "Who said lovers couldn't do these things in the morning? And it's evening already." Kei hugged her tighter. "Fine." Hikari hugged back. "And…?" Kei mumbled. "I love you too." Hikari's words made Kei smiled in peace.

There's only one girl who can make him worried and frustrated, can make him change. And that's her. Hikari Hanazono.

* * *

Afterstory.

"Young master!" Shizuka slid into the heir's room to find both of them sleeping, and clinging to each other. "Oh my..."

"Young master. I'm sorry." She closed the door and laid the food on the table. "Ka-chak!" The voice of the camera shutter was enough to wake Kei. "Who is it...?" He murmured. "Takishima Kei-sama!" Shizuka knelt down worriedly. "Shh...She's still sleeping." Kei sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Kei-sama. The food is prepared. And I found a black rabbit keychain on the ground just now...It's similiar to yours...So I thought..." Shizuka smiled. "Yes. It's hers. Thank you." Kei took the keychain from her. "And the picture you took just now..."

"I'm sorry young master! But you're too cute!" Shizuka squealed. "I understand. Send that picture to me." Kei mumbled and flopped back to bed, hugging Hikari. "Hai!" Shizuka singsong.

"I'll wake her up to eat later. Just let me enjoy her sleeping face first." Kei took his cell up and clicked to the 'camera' option.

"Ka-chak!"

* * *

So...That's the end for this one shot! Uhm~I'll be going overseas tomorrow...So I guess I can't write any COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS 2013 for a few days...But I'll write moarrrr!

Happy writing to those writers out there~! And thanks for reading!


End file.
